Family sucks
by narutokyuubi8000
Summary: What if naruto had parents and a sibling? read to find out


This is sad if you have children I know you don't treat them like this.

'I DON'T OWN NARUTO'

This story starts at the time of Kyuubi's attack.

Naruto was born and the Kyuubi was put inside him. But something has to change in this story. Naruto watched as his mother was dying but he did something unbelievable he healed his mother and father by a wish of a life time. So naruto was never lonely. He had a family he was happy. Then he got a sister her name was Kushina the second of the uzamaki and namikaze clans. Naruto was only 3 years old and excited he got a new sister. He got to play with her and treat her. But sure time passes and things grow up.

Time skip 6 years from then

Naruto is now 9 and his sister is 6 years old. Naruto was going to the academy. When his stomach started to growl. He remembered why he was hungry and then grew a glum face.

Flashback

Naruto saw no food on the table and thought 'as usual' he was about to get some food when he looked at the time and saw it was 8:00 A.M. He started to run like a mad man out of the house and never even started to cook. He started thinking 'why? What did I do to deserve this'.

Flashback end

He got to the academy by 8:10 A.M. He was late again. But no one noticed like always he sat down and started to look around and saw they were in their text book page 520. He flipped to the page and started to read. He saw his teacher and asked "what are we doing right now" he whispered into his ear. The teacher replied "we're the problems on page 521 but to get those answers read page 520." Then time passed and he finished all his answers and was waiting. He checked the time 9:29. He thought '3, 2, 1, 0' and left for his next class.

Ninja training time, so he practiced throwing kunai and shurikens at a post and hit them all. But as he saw his sister she did a back flip in the air while hitting the targets. He then went to the next task his sister and he had the most chakra but he beat her no matter what. He went on to battle training. He was up against his own sister. They battled fiercely but naruto was never at his best he always made himself look weak even to his parents.

The next task was to train for 10 more minute naruto decided he would sit in a tree and say no to anyone who said battle me but Sasuke Uchiha. Just demanded him to, but he always denied for 10 minutes so he would always just get bored. He checked the time 11:00 so he just headed into the classroom.

His last class was to do the test and leave the academy. Today's test was to make a shadow clone. He formed the hand seals and made a perfect clone. But he left and watched as his Kushina made 5 clones but all were perfect. So they headed home she went training with Minato and Kushina #1. They trained for about an hour then ate lunch and they just forgot about him. He stayed in his room and waited to be called for lunch never happened. He checked the time once 2:00. So he stayed in his room waiting for dinner but again 6:00 nothing so he went down there to see what was happening they were downstairs sleeping and they really did forget about him so he decided this family was horrible he packed his things, made a note, and left onto the streets.

If you're wondering why I left here's a flashback

Flashback

"Hey dad can I train with you" The 6 year old naruto asked. His dad replied "sorry ask me tomorrow." Next day, another one until he stopped coming. He wasn't even bad there. Another time was when he was 4. "Mommy can you train with me please" Naruto said. Kushina said "NOT NOW I'M NOT HAVING A GOOD DAY!" He then ran to his room and cried. They forgot the so called 'accident'.

Flashback ended

He started to think 'I should have left sooner'. And at that he searched for his last hideout.

1 Month later

The day Sarutobi wanted to check up on Naruto was the same day the academy teachers came to his house. Iruka was there trying to think 'what happened to the hokage's son'. He said "I am here to see one of my friends, Minato I know you're there". Minato opened the door and said "hello my fellow hokage how is your day?". Sarutobi answered "May I speak with your son". "Sure Sarutobi and follow me I forgot about him how long have I not seen him? I think a few months OH MY GOD!" he started to run and Sarutobi got worried about the kid and headed into his room and saw the note. It said "THIS IS A FREAKING SAD FAMILY! They probly got this note in 5 years like I said I have left you idiots you don't know how to raise two so I made it so there is no problem. Good-bye family hello better life." They both were just stunned not just stunned but sad and Sarutobi was actually having this feeling to suddenly choke him. He came here to walk with naruto this is just sad.

The family heard of this and started to run out of the house. Naruto was in an alley eating some bread just slacking off but trained every once in a while. Today was different he saw Minato stared at him and said "hey son please come home". Naruto just stared at him as if he were an idiot "DO YOU THINK YOU CAN STARVE ME AGAIN! NO! I AM ACTUALLY EATING HEALTHY INSTEAD! SO GO SCREW UP SOMEONE ELSE'S LIFE!" Minato stared in utter shock and his whole family heard this and stared at him (1,015 words). They all thought simultaneously 'what have we down'. They saw him get ready to run Minato said "then I will force you home come on" the whole family got ready. Naruto said "let us battle in an arena if you beat me you can take me home with you". They agreed to that and he said follow me they were lead in to the forest to a ginormous field. Then he said "we start in 5 minutes they saw he formed some hand signs and got in to different clothes. They got back and he said "let's start now" the teams battled all you heard was a big boom and they all were on the ground with naruto with his fist clenched. Minato said "How did you get this strong". "When you live a non-social life you find ways to become stronger, listen close I should have let you guys die back when you sealed Kyuubi in me". And went back to the alley and rested until the last hokage came. Naruto got happy and said "can you take me in and we can chat". Sarutobi said "okay but you should go back and live with your real fam-". Naruto said "I WILL NOT BE TREATED THAT WAY you don't have to cook for me though so let's got to your house and sleep sound good". Sarutobi said sadly "okay" and they went to his house chatted until 10:00 P.M and went to sleep.

Okay give your honest opinion good or bad. If you want another chapter tell me okay. Good-Bye.


End file.
